Promise of a Lifetime
by Shonashee
Summary: Neji was running out of time.


**A/N: Really a drabble, no real point in it. Anyway, I just randomly got up and decided to give myself and everyone else heartache today. So here, have some Nejiten!**

**Disclaimer~ No, I don't own Naruto. If I did, A _certain_ Hyuuga prodigy would be, oh I don't know, ALIVE.**

* * *

><p>As they stepped out of the Hokage's office, they glanced at each other. Tenten's eyes were brimming with worry. Neji, on the other hand, was better at hiding it. She could see his jaw set and his eyebrows knit together just slightly.<p>

"Things are getting dire," Tenten said grimly. Neji nodded in agreement.

Unbeknownst to her, he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was on something else entirely.

He sighed. He had to do this. He didn't know how, but he could feel it. Time was running out. For the Shinobi Alliance, for Konoha, for them. For him.

So he tugged her arm, which captured her attention immediately. Neji Hyuuga did not touch other people unless it was absolutely necessary.

She looked up into his pupil-less eyes, letting him know without words that she was listening.

"Let's go to Ichiraku, okay?" He said.

She frowned but followed him. He must have had a good reason.

As they walked through the streets, Tenten couldn't help but notice Neji walked closer to her than usual, breaking out of his personal bubble. A small smile flitted across her face, before leaving her with a frown. She was baffled. Why was he suddenly acting like this?

They reached Ichiraku's, and as Tenten had expected, Naruto was there, waiting for his order as he cursed under his breath. Tenten couldn't help but smile. Some things never changed.

Neji looked at her, his eyes searching her face for a sign to help him understand. Understand why he was so desperate all of a sudden, why that small smile made him want to give her one in return.

He sighed. Why did she make him feel weak? He felt pathetic. It was almost an insult to his ego. Once that thought entered his mind, he decided he would definitely do it before the night was over.

He wondered if he should do it now, but his courage left him. What if Tenten said no? They had never even gone on a proper date (unless you count hours of _hot, sweaty, passionate_ sparring a date- please note the sarcasm). But he couldn't just forget it. They could die any day now.

Oh, right.

They could die any day now.

So almost immediately, he dropped to his knee and took her hand.

All chatter immediately stopped. Everyone had turned It wasn't uncommon to hear marriage proposals and declarations of love in the middle of war. But this was different. It was the Hyuuga prodigy, the number one rookie of his year, the first to be jounin from the Konoha 11. Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he could see Naruto giving him a small, encouraging smile.

_Guess he isn't so dense after all,_ Neji couldn't help but think in some far corner of his mind.

Tenten, on the other hand, looked completely shocked, her cheeks suddenly pink.

"N-Neji?" she asked disbelievingly.

Neji growled under his breath a little. He _really_ didn't want people to be watching when he did this. What if Tenten felt pressured to say yes just because there were so many people? He wanted her to be honest with him. But it was too late to find a private, quieter place to do this. Might as well go through with it.

"This is kind of stupid," Neji said, speaking informally. While this wasn't how he'd normally speak around people, when he and Tenten were alone, he tried to be more casual and vocal for her sake. And right now, he wanted it to be just the two of them, never mind all those wandering eyes staring their way. "I want you to be honest with me, okay? I don't care if you embarrass me in front of everyone here, just don't lie just because everyone's watching. Just, when this war is over, will you go on a date with me?"

Tenten slowly grinned, before pulling him up to his feet and hugging him. He leaned into her, taking in everything he could. Everything about them was comfortable, and it was only them in the room right now.

"We shouldn't promise anything," she whispered. "We might die, one of us, or both of us. But we'll definitely try if we make it out alive, you hear, Neji?"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, Tenten,<em> Neji thought, coughing up a little bit of blood onto Naruto's shoulder. _Guess you were right to say we shouldn't promise anything. I know you're used to hearing my lectures about punctuality, but just this once, I really hope that you'll be late to meet me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I felt like Neji was really out of character here, but I don't know, I guess it fit the mood I was in? This entire piece is bleh, but I had fun I guess. Anyway, sorry if you thought it was going to be cute and then reached the end.**

**Please favorite, follow, and review.**


End file.
